Mutant Love
by vampirewithwolfeyes
Summary: Dumbledore's manipulations come to light when the ministry passes a new marriage law. It doesn't help that Hogwarts is also home to Scarlett Louise Howlett, a certain mutant's teenage daughter, let's just say the ferals aren't happy when they find out what is going on. AU. Rated T for various reasons including an angry Logan. Manip! Dumbledore. Some Weasley bashing Harry/Hermione
1. Prologue

**I only own my OC and the plot line everything else belongs to JKR or Marvel**

Summary

Dumbledore's manipulations come to light when the ministry passes a new marriage law. It doesn't help that Hogwarts is also home to Scarlett Louise Howlett, a certain mutant's teenage daughter, let's just say the ferals aren't happy when they found out what is going on. AU. Rated T for various reasons including an angry Logan. Manip! Dumbledore. Ron, Ginny and Molly Weasley bashing! Mutant!Harry Mutant!Hermione Mutant!Good!Draco Harry/Hermione Draco/OC

Prologue

_No POV_

Albus Dumbledore sighed as he looked at the results of the compatibility tests the ministry forced him to perform on his students at the end of last year. The results were unexpected in some cases. The old wizard was stunned speechless at one result, especially after all the preparations he had undertaken to get two of the four together. The marriage law could have been used to aid his plans but he was required to let magic decide the pairs.

Although as he looked through the results again he realised his plan could still work, just slightly differently than planned. The girl in question would become a consort instead, it was a loophole in this newly reinstated law, which would be enough for her and her family would still receive the appropriate payments.

The solution for his other problem was a lot harder to find. The boy may be his weapon against the Dark Lord but his fiancé's nature meant that he was the only one for her. Anything else could result in disaster for anyone involved, of course he could arrange an accident but Dumbledore was loath to use that option, even for the greater good.

At the moment the girl was not a problem, she had recently discovered her mutation and was seeking help controlling it from the escaped lab rat and help the boy control his temper.

The new DADA teacher had been at the trial and Dumbledore approved of her ideas, at least some of them, and they worked in the previous schools she had worked at. Of course, Dumbledore couldn't express this out loud, as her methods could be classed as a bit harsh. Unless Umbridge's methods changed, people would loose their trust in him if he publicly supported Umbridge

The owl that tapped on the office window brought Dumbledore out of his slightly disturbing thoughts. The large eagle owl that perched next to Fawkes was from the ministry and had come for the results. The ministry would make the official announcements after making in-depth checks on everyone involved.

The owl held out its leg as Dumbledore grabbed the parchment pieces. They were put in an envelope marked with the words "Hogwarts Results" in spidery writing and attached to the owl's offered leg with the leather togs that all post owls carried.

Dumbledore watched the owl fly back to London and sat down at his desk. He rolled his wand along the wooden desktop. The old man had heard Trelawny's prediction and knew that it meant the boy had to die so that Voldemort could be killed. Dumbledore had very little qualms about killing the mutants, they weren't human and their abilities drove them mad. The boy would die for the Greater Good.

The stories Dumbledore had heard about the escaped lab rat mutant girl and her family only served to cement those concerns. The girl was careful and had the sort of friends that made sure she and any other known mutants were safe from him, not to mention the fact that her friends were very powerful.


	2. Chapter 1

**I only own my OC and the plot line**

Chapter one

_Scarlett_

The clash of metal on metal never failed to make the others jump, it was probably more to do with what the sound meant rather than the clanging screech that echoed throughout the lower levels of the mansion.

My arms shook with the effort of blocking Dad's attack away from my chest, I pushed back and up as he pushed forward and down. We were evenly matched in strength, my feral nature making up for my short stature.

Dad was winning technically, as he had got more hits in, but as we both healed almost immediately it was hard to tell. He overpowered me but I knew his next move and was what you would call a dirty fighter.

Despite that I still ended up on my back with Dad's claws pointed at my heart and over my neck. The feral in me wasn't about to give up, but when Dad growled the fight flooded out.

We both sheathed the claws we shared and I pulled myself up on Dad's offered hand just as the owl swooped in and landed on my shoulder. It gave Dad a look that clearly said how it felt about him. Animals were wary of Dad but loved me.

I took the letter from the owl's leg and opened it as the owl flew away, effortlessly navigating the underground chambers in its search for an exit.

The letter explained that there was an exchange program between, my school, Hogwarts and my home, Xavier's School for Exceptional Students. I knew that already, Dad and Xavier had been going on about it since I got back but what I didn't know about was this new marriage law. My year would be affected next year so they were pairing us up this year. The other piece of parchment contained a pretty standard equipment list. I didn't want to hand over the letter knowing Dad's temper but I did anyway.

"What the hell is that bastard thinking? You will not be marrying some adolescent twat who only wants to get into your pants," Dad growled, at least he wasn't censoring his thoughts or his words which annoyed the hell out of me.

I waited until he had calmed down a little before saying, "They only want us engaged, not married, probably so people can get used to the idea. Besides you'll be there at Hogwarts and I doubt that much will change for us."

Dad didn't say anything so I took that as a sign that he was at least thinking about what I had said. We found the professor in his office and explained everything. Dad and I waited until Tony Stark arrived on the playing field in his private jet.

The exchange students would be going over later in a public airline or the school's jet and would receive spare supplies when they got there. It was just easier to use Tony's jet because mine and Dad's skeletons were laced with adamantium, courtesy of a William Stryker, and Tony was my Godfather, one of them anyway.

I had been packed for a while as we usually went out to London about a week before school started and I only unpacked my school stuff to get it washed or to do any homework.

Dad and Stark helped to carry my suitcases down to the planes as I coaxed Dusk, my eagle owl, in to her cage with treats and using one of my many abilities. Jet, the Husky who had sort of adopted me after the Island, followed me around the room whining her head off. She normally wasn't allowed to go to Hogwarts with me but someone in charge had a change of heart last September and let me take her with me this year, I hadn't told her yet. Jet didn't like it when I had to put her on a lead and that was one of the conditions about her stay, if I ever had to take her out of the common room she had to be on a lead.

I picked up the bag I usually used as a schoolbag, but in this case was my hand luggage, and swung it on my back. Dusk's cage came with a handle on the top so that got carried in one hand and I clicked my fingers with the other. Jet's ears pricked and she trotted over to me.

As Jet didn't like the lead we came up with a system that worked much better than shouting at her. I would click my fingers or simply call her name and she would come running over. Not that I needed to do it that much, she hardly ever let me out of her sight.

Jet followed me as we went to the plane. I reached the door and Jet started howling.

"What you making that noise for?" I asked getting down to her level.

_You're leaving me_ was the sad reply in my head.

"Not this time, you silly little thing," I said.

_Really?_

"Really," I answered and started laughing as Jet bowled me over and started licking my face. "One condition though, you need to wear a lead but, I'll take it off as soon as I can."

_I get to come with you so I'll put up with it_ was the happy reply.

"Hey Scar! Have you finished making out with your dog yet?" Stark shouted from the open doorway.

I rolled my eyes and got on the plane, Dusk in one hand and Jet following on the other side, brushing her head against my hand. Stark's private plane was so cool, it looked like a floating version of his office at the tower and Stark Industries with one minor change. The plane had a large basket tucked away next to my seat for Jet.

We all got settled and as soon as we were in the air I got my book and started reading. Without looking I knew that Jet would be asleep in her basket, Stark would be drinking and Dad would be green.

"Would you like a bucket?" Stark asked, proving me right that Dad was ill.

I looked over the top of my book to see Dad glaring at Stark. He got the point and got the air stewardess to give Dad the strongest alcohol he had. It was gone within two seconds and Dad was still sober. The healing factor was kicking in, making it virtually impossible for him to get drunk. In theory I couldn't get drunk either but Dad wouldn't let me drink, so I had no idea if it would affect me.

Just before landing I pulled Jet's lead from the black backpack on the seat next to me and clipped it to Jet's collar. She gave me a look.

"Sorry girl, London's a bit different and I don't want you getting lost."

I shoved my book back into the bag, making a mental note to ask Hermione which of the Salvatore brothers she preferred. The professors at Hogwarts didn't like my bag and the only thing I could think why was because it was covered in Rock, Metal and Punk band logos as well as some transfers of hero logos like Daredevil's double D's, Ironman's mask, the Xmen's circle, Spidey's spider, Captain America's shield and Thor's hammer made an appearance, Mjolnir was heavy and I wondered if Hagrid could lift it. Probably not, I decided as I followed Stark and Dad out of the plane.

My luggage was placed on a trolley and thanks to Stark's influence our strange little group got through customs without going through the metal detectors, I owed Stark a lot.

Magic did funny things to technology so he designed stuff to use magic as its power source. My electric guitar and Ipod amongst them, this year however Stark had designed tablets and phones. After all Stark Industries did have patents on a lot of everyday items as well as planes and weapons.

We checked in at the Leaky Cauldron, after Stark's hired driver got lost a few times. The bloke couldn't figure out the roundabouts and one way systems that made up most of London's roads.

"You really should hire a British driver," I told Stark later as we headed into Diagon Alley.

As soon as we passed the empty shop that Stark was in the process of buying I was enveloped in what would normally be a bone-crushing hug from a familiar bushy haired brunette.

"Hi Hermione," I gasped.

I'm not normally a hugging kind of person but I could tell Hermione was worried about me without even going into her mind. She released me and before I could say anything else Harry hugged me. That was when I noticed the Weasleys standing off to one side. Ron gave me an awkward one-armed hug that was followed by an emotional hug from Ginny, her fiery locks nearly choked me. She released me, relief filling her eyes. The twins came next, turning our mini-reunion into a group hug.

Mr and Mrs Weasley had always been wary of me but their eyes showed relief and they gave me a cautious hug each.

"It's nice to see you lot again, but what's with the hugging?" I asked.

"We're just so glad you're OK," Ginny blurted.

I raised an eyebrow and one of the twins explained, "Hermione explained about America's reaction to mutants."

"It's actually quite easy to evade those bloody mobs," Dad said.

Everybody jumped and understanding as well as confusion showed in the Weasley Matriarch's eyes. At least she knew why I swore a lot.

"Guys this is my dad, Logan Howlett. Dad these are ..." and I continued to introduce everyone and Stark.

"How do you evade the mobs sir?" Hermione asked warily.

"You see a mob with the kill the freaks banners and act like a normal person. Call me Logan by the way."

"Besides, I was at the mansion most of the summer or at the Avengers' tower, either fixing up my rides or getting advice on them," I said.

"Rides?" Mr Weasley asked, his voice rising in his excitement.

"My Pick Up Truck and my Harley Davidson Chopper," I answered preparing myself for a thousand questions.

"I wish you would let me power them up," Stark said suddenly.

I wasn't the only one who'd forgotten he was there as we all jumped.

"Na, at the moment I just want them running and yes you can help," I answered the question before he asked it.

"That's slightly creepy, the way you do that," Stark said.

"It comes in handy. Yes, 'Mione this is Tony Stark of Stark Industries and the guy who got my Ipod working at Hogwarts. He's going to start selling stuff for the masses soon."

We got money from the bank and our school stuff without many incidents, we did run into Draco Malfoy, unfortunately. We got back to the rooms in the Leaky Cauldron and I let Jet off the lead. She followed me and Hermione into my room, I had my own seeing as Dad and Stark were sharing.

While Hermione unpacked and let the Weasleys' know she was with me I sat on the small bed with Jet's head on my knees. When we bumped into Malfoy I had accidentally used my mutations on him, the mind reading and the mutant detection specifically. What I found was shocking; Draco Malfoy, the Slytherin Prince was scared.

"So, girl what do you think I'll get up to this year?" I asked my – Jet wasn't a pet she was so much more, she was my best friend.

Jet barked happily _I don't care as long as I'm with you_

Hermione walked in just as I was play fighting with Jet, we would never hurt each other intentionally.

"I don't think I've ever seen you this carefree," Hermione said.

"That's Jet for you," I managed to say through a mouthful of her thick black fur.

"Jet?" Hermione asked

I sat up but instead of jumping off the bed like normal Jet rested her head on my knee and those bright blue eyes were full of concern.

"I saved her life and she saved mine. It was after the Island. Dad and I had got out but a load of people – mutants and guards – didn't make it," I choked back tears, even though it was at least ten years ago my memories of the day and what Stryker had done to me were as vivid as ever. "I heard someone shouting, screaming for help but Dad didn't. I went over anyway and found a dog, a husky, lying under a wrecked jet. A private one but there was oil surrounding it and Dad had started a fire in the main compound. It was getting closer to us but I started talking to the dog. She came out and was walking beside me just as the flames took hold. The dog I named Jet and she's been with me ever since," I looked down and Jet licked my face.

"Scarlett, what happened at the Island? You never talk about it, but it's obviously a big part of your life."

"I'm not telling you now. It's late and I don't want to scare you."

Hell, I still had nightmares about it. Hermione knew that at least, I did share a dormitory with her at Hogwarts.

We changed for bed and almost without realising it I ran my left hand along my right arm, tracing where the claws sat. I turned off the light and Jet jumped up on to the bed, I cuddled into her and put my face next to hers. I still had the nightmares but as I could still sense Jet they weren't that bad.

The last thing I remembered thinking before I completely fell asleep was about the marriage law. Whoever I get paired with had better like dogs as there was no way I was ever going to give up Jet, the ministry could go fuck themselves if they tried to make me do that. I would go stay at the mansion full time and attend a wizarding summer school.

The only reason I was at Hogwarts at all was because mum wanted it, she put my name down as soon as I was born, apparently, and because the American ministry couldn't find me.

My fingers tightened around Jet's fur and she licked my face, whining softly to let me know everything was alright. In the morning I knew I would have to tell 'Mione something but put it out of my head as I enjoyed a rare nightmare-free night.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter two

_Hermione_

I was awake before Scarlett, which never happened at Hogwarts, and looked over at her. There was something different about her and as I watched I realised what it was. Scarlett was relaxed. Even when she was asleep as Hogwarts, she was never completely relaxed. Her forehead was nearly always creased and she hardly ever smiled.

But now, her face was completely relaxed. There were no sign of wrinkles on that slightly tan skin and I was jealous at the clearness of it. She was smiling slightly as her forehead was pressed against Jet's head above the closed bright blue eyes. It was hard to tell where Scarlett's hair ended and Jet's fur began despite the difference in colour. Scarlett's hair was long enough to float around her shoulders and mix in with her dog's fur. It was an odd colour too, a dark but vibrant red with one thick stripe of coal black.

Scarlett was pretty but people often forgot that as she acted more like a boy and her dad and friends outside of Hogwarts scared every self respecting boy and made him think at least five times before trying anything. Not to mention her temper, it could be worse than the infamous Weasley temper if it needed to be.

I got dressed into a pair of jeans and a t-shirt while Scarlett slept. I thought about waking her up to go down to breakfast but decided against it as when my hand got close to Scarlett Jet's eyes flew open and she growled at me. I got the feeling that Jet didn't like me much, she pressed her wet nose into Scarlett's neck. Instead of squealing like anybody else Scarlett merely patted Jet on the head and mumbled something that sounded like, "Good morning girl."

"Morning Scarlett," I said brightly.

Obviously Scarlett wasn't a morning person as I ducked out of the way of a flying pillow. After the pillow landed on the floor with a muffled thump, I jumped back up and smiled at her. Scarlett glared at me as she slumped back down on to the remaining pillow.

"Morning 'Mione," she grumbled. "I'll be down in a bit."

"What happened at the Island?" I asked, hopefully I could trick her into telling me.

"I'll tell you later, when I'm more awake."

Satisfied with that answer I turned round and felt my stomach growl in hunger. When I entered the bar area of the Leaky Cauldron I saw that I wasn't the only one up. In the corner of the room was Logan and Mr Stark. They saw me and waved me over.

As I sat down I smelt alcohol and realised that Logan was drinking with his breakfast of a bacon sandwich. Mr Stark was enjoying the British tradition of a cup of tea and a fry up. Tom came over and took my order, while I was waiting for my food I struck up a conversation with the Americans.

"So what are you going to sell at your shop, Mr Stark?" I asked.

"Scarlett hasn't told you?" He asked.

I shook my head, "Scarlett is a very ... private person."

"An unfortunate side-effect of our lifestyles," Logan explained. "One of these days I will find Stryker and make him pay," he added under his breath.

"Yes, anyway. Hermione, you're a muggleborn witch right? So you know what I do."

I nodded, "You are the richest man in the US and your business, Stark Industries, holds patents for weapons and most everyday items as well as holding shares in other companies such as Apple and Microsoft."

Mr Stark looked impressed with my knowledge and Logan looked smug, "I told you, Tony, Hermione is smart. Just how smart are you, Hermione who stands to inherit everything after Mr Big Shot kicks the bucket?"

I thought about it. Mr Stark didn't do many public interviews any more, not after his accident in the Far East. I did remember a news feature about him I had seen when I was seven, there had been a girl with him. Not his daughter though. Then when he came back after the accident when I was ten, there was another news feature and the same girl was there. Once I started Hogwarts I thought there was something familiar about that girl on the TV when I met Scarlett. I clicked my fingers, "Scarlett, she's your God-daughter."

"Good, but on with the answer to your original question, Hermione. I'm going to sell muggle – that is the word isn't it? - technologies."

"But, electricity doesn't work with magic. It's been tried before."

Mr Stark shook his head, "The early ... experiments tried to get muggle stuff to work despite magic. My tech uses the ambient magic that magical people produce to power it. The tech can also be used in the muggle world, with batteries and power cables."

"How did you test it?"

"Scarlett. She was the reason I started this venture. I knew she was a mutant from birth but it wasn't until she was six that I discovered she was a witch. Scarlett visits whenever she can and from the age of six my technologies stopped working whenever she was around until she was eight. It wasn't a mutation and with help from a friend of mine we discovered her magic. The friend taught Scarlett how to control her magic while I drew up the plans. Four years it took me to get everything right."

"Why did it take so long?" I asked, according to my parents Stark's products only took a year or so to produce and manufacture.

"Scarlett's strong, she has to be to even move. No doubt you've seen her claws? Anyway the stronger the body and the mind the more powerful the magic, add that to her mother's line, the Howlett line and the legend -" Stark broke off when Logan growled slightly - "I'm surprised everything works without blowing up. Hermione, we've already proved that you're smart now think back to your lessons at Hogwarts. Scarlett would have perfected the spells like that," Stark snapped his fingers. "Now try to imagine that power without having any idea of what it is, how it works and no way of controlling it."

Unknown to Stark I could see what he was going on about with almost perfect clarity. It had happened to me when I was six, I blew up a lamp in my room and died the old parrot bright red. I had seen it again when Cedric died, Scarlett was furious. Things blew up and Dumbledore couldn't stop it, it was only a bulky blond man that was strangely handsome with a heavy hammer that stopped Scarlett's destruction.

"This friend you mentioned, the one that helped Scarlett, is it Thor, the thunder God?" I asked

"Yes, the Howlett magic is feral like the mutants it produces, Scarlett has the mutation and the magic. Thor is strong enough to withstand the affects of the violent untrained feral magic and is able to access similar magic. How do you know this?"

"Last year, a student died in a competition that went wrong. Scarlett reacted ... badly and destroyed things. Thor turned up and was the only one who could stop her."

Logan nodded, "Scarlett only trusts a few people explicitly, myself, Stark and Thor being the main three. At the time she would have been reacting to everyone's thoughts and feelings. I swear I am going to kill that son of a bitch."

My food had arrived and the heavy conversation was dropped. I dug in gratefully, I was suddenly getting very hungry.

"Have you been discussing family history again?" a voice asked, making us jump.

I turned round and saw Scarlett standing behind us. Jet was next to her as always.

"Please tell me you didn't tell her about the Island?" Scarlett asked her tone as cold as ever when ever she was trying to keep that temper under control but her grey eyes showed a slight hint of fear.

Logan shook his head, "You know I won't without your permission or without you there."

"Good, it's not something I want everyone to know."

"What happened Scarlett?" I asked.

"Not here," she hissed, her eyes darting around wildly and settling on the Weasleys walking down the stairs.

Mrs Weasley walked over to us, purpose in her step. Harry trailing behind, his green eyes filled with misery. Scarlett's look of fear changed to anger and disgust as her eyes trailed over Mrs Weasley, Ron and Ginny. She was sympathetic as she looked at Harry.

"So Mr Stark, Mr Howlett what do you plan to do today?" Mrs Weasley asked.

"I am recieving a shipment of goods today and was wondering if you would mind helping me unpack and set up. The payment for the shop would have gone through by now."

"Sure we have nothing pressing we need to do today."

"I'm afraid it will take all week to set up everything."

The Weasleys sat down, Harry with them, and ordered food. For a family that didn't have much money they sure spent a lot on food. The food arrived and Ron started stuffing his face, like there was no tomorrow. Scarlett ate just as much as Ron maybe more, but she was more polite about it and even she turned slightly green when he was eating.

I suddenly lost my appetite and pushed my breakfast in front of me. The plate was immediately snatched up by Ron. Food flew every where as he managed to talk and eat at the same time.

Mr Weasley struck up a conversation with Mr Stark about Muggle Electronics and how they worked. Unlike when Mr Weasley asked Harry or myself about something Stark didn't seem to mind explaining something and then explaining something else completely more unrelated.

We ran into the Malfoys and I caught Scarlett eyeing Draco. It was odd, he traded insults with everyone like normal but he was civil to Scarlett and was eyeing Logan with fear. Logan, however, was talking with Mrs Malfoy. The Weasley parents were glaring at Mr Malfoy. Mr Stark was ever the business man and tried to smooth everything out.

"Why do you hang round with this filth, Mr Potter, Miss Howlett?" Mr Malfoy asked.

_Draco_

I winced when I heard my father insult Scarlett, he may not have insulted her outright but he insulted her choice of friends.

"Father please, don't waste your breath. I have offered my services to properly educate Potter and Howlett but they both refused."

Scarlett snorted, a sure sound she was annoyed, but when I met her eyes they were amused. I'd hate to be on the recieving end of her temper, when those eyes turned to ice. People thought my eyes were grey, but they were a really light blue. Scarlett's eyes were real grey, a stone grey.

"Your services include some talents that leave a lot to be desired, not to mention your own choice in friends. Crabbe and Goyle, the trolls, Parkinson the slut, need I go on?"

Mrs Weasley paled and clasped a shaking hand to her mouth before saying, "Scarlett, now is not the time for language like that."

Scarlett's head whipped round to face her before turning back round to mine. There was a cold fury in those eyes and I was so glad she wasn't angry at me. I still had the scars from the last time, the time that I had woken up and realised what a pratt I was being. That was also the time my own mutation showed up.

_That woman is getting on my last nerve! I so want to tell everyone what she's up to, but now is not the time,_ Scarlett's mental voice was just as nice to listen to as her normal one, even when it was annoyed. _It so is time for that language, would she be more annoyed if I'd have said Parkinson was a whore?_

"How dare you insult the friends of my son. It is only through his good naturedness that you are still standing," Father said. "Lab rat," he added under his breath.

You would have to be comatose to not recognize the angry power that Scarlett was issuing. Judging by her friend's faces they didn't recognize the significance of the term and why Scarlett was reacting the way she was. I must have been the only one at Hogwarts who knew that part of her history, even if something happened to me it was a secret I was going to take to the grave.

"Look here, bub, I'm not sure what you know about that but if I hear you insulting my daughter again I will not hesitate to kill you," Logan threatened, I guess he had been paying some attention to us.

The dark haired muggle braved the magical storm Scarlett was creating to lay a hand on her shoulder gently. I was fond of Scarlett and had been ever since third year but in that moment I was jealous of her. Her father was standing up for her and she was being comforted rather than punished. My father would never do that to me, at least not in public. I would most likely be punished harshly for allowing my emotions to get out of hand.

I met my mother's eyes and saw understanding as well as pain in their depths. My mother was the only person in my family who knew what I was, the only one who gave me comfort. It was always in private, away from father but it was still comfort.

I knew what she was talking to Logan about. She was ensuring me a safe place for the summer. We both knew that Voldemot was back and while my father was a senior death eater we had no intentions of joining his sick campaign. Hermione was smart, smarter than most pure-bloods and once she got that hair sorted she could be quite cute.

Voldemort would also be targeting the hybrids; the witches and wizards with creature blood and the witches and wizards that were also mutants. Voldemort started the whole blood supremacy movement and the hate campaign against the muggle-borns.

At least his return came with a bonus. My mother and I were able to plot our exits, playing on the new mutant clause added to a lot of the older laws.

I had expressed my concerns about certain people close to Scarlett in letters, father was too busy to notice anything, and to my shock she had also admitted she was concerned too. Using my position in the Slytherin house I had found out who wanted out from under the parent's rule or away from Voldemort. There were quite a few in Slytherin, which was quite surprising.

I knew if Logan had his way Scarlett would not be going to Hogwarts, especially with the marriage law hanging over our heads. At least certain people weren't involved and parents couldn't do anything.

This year was going to be dangerous and if all accounts were to be believed we were finally going to find out if the legend that had been hanging over our heads since the time of the founders was real. It was no wonder that Scarlett's mother had emigrated to America.

"I'll see you at school then Ferret," Ronald Weasley snarled, or at least tried to.

"Unfortunately," I drawled, while I put up with Potter and Granger I had no patience for the Weasle.


	4. Chapter 3

**I don't own anything you recognise**

Chapter three

_Harry_

The rest of the week went past quickly and I think it was because we were kept busy. Hermione kept pestering Scarlett over something, I didn't know what and didn't really want to know. Even though Scarlett was keeping her emotions under control I knew she was angry and frustrated at something.

The last computer was put in place and Mr Stark's employees walked in, I think they were all muggleborn as they didn't need much training. Mr Stark paid for the taxis to take us to Kings Cross Station and as we pulled up outside the building somehow I felt everybody get excited.

Scarlett, sitting next to me in the taxi, pulled up her black hood to hide her face and the excitement I was feeling dropped a notch to be replaced with apprehension. I was nervous as to what was going to happen too. After all Voldemort was back and I was getting engaged, hopefully it would be to someone I knew, but they would still be a target.

Our luggage was placed on the trolleys we normally used and people looked at us funny. Scarlett and Logan started a low growl and I now knew why Scarlett hid her face. The people who followed the news and business started sending dirty looks at Logan and had an obsessed fan look at Mr Stark.

We reached the barrier and before we were going to go through, Scarlett suddenly stopped and looked around. I followed her gaze and saw a group of about eighteen teenagers and three adults. Each was carrying a suitcase and looked uncomfortable.

"Scarlett? Is that you?" a brunette girl wearing pink asked.

Scarlett rolled her eyes and said sarcastically, "No, I'm Father Christmas. Of course it is Kitty."

Kitty ran over and hugged Scarlett, who stiffened. She introduced us to the rest and stiffened every time some one hugged her. The last girl was introduced as Rogue and had long dark hair with two white stripes at the front. Scarlett didn't hug her but I got the feeling she was the most comfortable with the southerner.

Scarlett and Logan led everyone through the barrier and I noticed one of the adults, Scott, glaring at Logan behind his red sunglasses. The mutants had a carriage to themselves up near the front and Scarlett promised to go up and see them at one point.

Hermione, Scarlett, Ron, Ginny and myself found a compartment with Neville. As soon as the train started moving Hermione asked, "What happened at the Island?"

"Do you really want to know?" Scarlett asked, there was something in her voice that was trying to get Hermione off the subject.

Hermione, not put off by anything in her search for knowledge, nodded.

"Fine but I need you to swear that you won't tell anybody else."

We all did, surprisingly Neville was one of the first and the Weasleys were hesistant, and Scarlett said dryly, "OK, but don't say I didn't warn you."

Neville shifted in his seat a bit as Scarlett's dog jumped up on the seat next to her. The dog looked at Neville, prompting Scarlett to say, "If any of you want to leave now I won't hold it against you."

"You're trusting me with this so I'll stay. After all I trusted you with something," Neville said, his voice steady.

Scarlett shrugged and started, "When I was six I was captured, or kidnapped, by William Stryker," the name was growled out. "and taken to Nine Mile Island or the Island as it came to be known." Scarlett shivered and it had nothing to do with the temperature. "I don't know why he wanted me, it had something to do with my dad. Anyway Stryker," another growl "hates mutants and decided to get back at dad by doing the same procedure to me that he did to him. I was strapped down to a table and then forced underwater, a breathing tube inserted into my mouth. The needles started drilling, filling me with a metal called Adamantium. It coated my skeleton and gave me my metal claws. I already had shorter bone ones but the adamantium made them longer. I think I died, my heart stopped for a minute or two before the healing factor kicked in and brought me back," Scarlett's voice was unemotional and that made her story that little bit worse. "It might have been better if it hadn't" she muttered. "Once I came round I was shoved in a cage with adamantium bars and a high lock. Stryker, the sadist, decided to try something. He pumped other mutations into me, at first it was for his own gain; mind reading and I can detect other mutants and their mutations, but then he just decided to see what I could take; control of shadows and talking to animals. That last one created other interesting mutations. It clashed with my magic; I can shape shift into any animal and can speak the language of magical creatures. My magic also got stronger. Dad got me out a few months later and I was a mess. Dad let everybody out, and in the process got shot in the head. He lost all his memories except those regarding me, he's only just got the rest back. The feral and it's 'cub's' bond can't be broken. That was when I found Jet, she calmed me down and helped me gain control. We went to Stark and Thor helped with the magic. I got it under control within two years but then when I came here I lost it again."

"What can you actually do?" Ginny asked.

Scarlett eyed her cautiously for a bit before deciding to answer, "I'm a feral mainly; I have heightened senses, accelerated healing and the claws. My magic is almost instinctive, or at least it should be, and obviously there's the shape shifting, the talking to animals and magical creatures. My control of shadows means that I can jump from place to place if it's dark and I can control ghosts. I'm also stronger than most people my age."

"So how did Jet save your life? You told me how you saved her but not the other way around," Hermione asked.

"It was when I was eight. Dad and I were going from Stark's place to go back on the road. We were stopped by a tree falling in the middle of the road, the van smashed into it sending dad flying on to a frozen lake just to the side of the road. The gas canister started leaking and there was an open flame in the back. I couldn't get out so I sent Jet out to get help. A bit later Jet came back leading Scott and Storm towards me. I found out later that the professor had sent them but they couldn't find us, Jet turned up and wouldn't leave. Dad had been knocked out and came round in the mansion, going mad until he found me. We've been at the mansion ever since."

"That makes my Gran seem a lot friendlier now," Neville said lightly, trying to break the silence and lighten the mood.

"What happened to Stryker?" Ron asked.

"He's still out there," Scarlett sounded vulnerable in that moment.

I suddenly remembered third year Defense with Lupin, when we were facing the boggart. Mine had turned into a dementor and so had Scarlett's but hers lifted up its hood with a bony hand to reveal a man in army clothes. Instead of doing the spell Scarlett just stabbed the boggart and it fled back into the wardrobe.

"Harry, can I talk you in private?" Scarlett asked.

I nodded and we both stepped out into the carriage. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Ginny shift slightly, as if she was about to get up and follow us. A sharp glare from Scarlett stopped her.

"I know you are a mutant and about your family. As a mutant you can run away and go to Xavier's academy, the mansion, and be free of them. Most mutants are runaways and Xavier takes them in, no questions asked," Scarlett said as soon as we were alone.

"I'm a mutant?"

"Yes, an empath. You can feel and change other people's emotions. It's a useful mutation and powerful if trained. Hermione would kill me for saying this but she's a mutant too. She talks to animals."

"Does she know?" I asked, concerned.

"Yeah, she heard Crookshanks complaining about her giving him a bath. Freaked and then asked me what the hell was going on."

"Are you sure?" Scarlett kept a lot of secrets.

"_I _wouldn't lie about this. Just think about it at least. The offer's always open," She answered walking up to the front of the train to see the other mutants.

I thought about it and the way she said it stuck in my head. The emphasis on the word 'I', what did she mean by that? I mean I knew that the Dursleys had lied to me but who else?

_Ginny_

I watched Harry leave and wanted to go too but Scarlett, the freak, glared at me. Mum's glares were bad but Scarlett's made you feel like she was looking right at you. It was a scary experience that I didn't want to repeat.

I looked at Ron to see what he wanted to do next but he was staring at Scarlett's butt. Typical.

I did wonder why Scarlett had told us her story, I got the feeling she knew what we were doing. The way she had looked at us when she made us promise to tell anyone sent shivers down my back.

Perhaps Scarlett told us because she wanted us to know what she was capable of and the way she described her magic made me think that she was beginning to suspect something.

When Harry came back in to the compartment he looked shaken and the mutant freak had gone. She always seemed to bring the mood down, but now that she was gone I tried to bring the conversation to a lighter topic; the marriage law.

I knew I would be getting Harry. I had been promised him since we were younger and we were perfect for each other. We both loved quidditch and it was well known that the Potters prefered redheads. I had been worried that the bitch Scarlett would destroy everything my family and I had worked for but I hadn't needed to be as Scarlett wasn't interested in my future husband. She kept to herself and always looked like she was plotting something.

"So what do you think about this marriage law thing?" Ron asked.

I wasn't expecting Harry to suddenly profess his undying love for me but I was expecting more than a shrug.

"I don't like the idea," Hermione said. "We should be able to find love for ourselves."

I opened my mouth to say something nasty to the buck-toothed beaver when Neville agreed with her.

"I'm with 'Mione on this one. I know that we're being matched by magic so we'll be happy but it's not the same. Who do you think you'll end up with?"

"Someone smart, who I can talk to and someone I get on with," Hermione answered, figured she'd want a brain box.

"Someone who'd stand with me when I'm right but be brave enough to stand up to me when I'm not right," Harry said.

"Someone with a great body and who can cook," Ron answered, of course he would be shallow and think of his stomach.

"Someone who'll treat me like the only girl in the world," I said honestly, it's what I thought Harry would do. "What about you Nev'?"

"Someone I know and get on with who'll accept me."

"I'd hate to get a Slytherin," Ron said.

"I'm not bothered what house they come from as long as I can speak to them as an equal and they'll do the same to me," Nev spoke up, his gryffindor bravery shining through.

"You know that'll never happen if you get a Slytherin," I snapped.

Neville seemed to fold in on himself and the conversation stopped until Scarlett came back.

Her grey eyes seemed calculating and I wondered what she had been doing.

"What about you Scarlett, what do you want from your fiance?"

This was going to be interesting, Scarlett never talked about her self and nearly always managed to deflect the questions.

"I don't really have a choice," she said, stroking that dog.

"What do you mean?" Ron asked.

"I mean, I'm feral so I have to have a Feral husband otherwise," she answered drawing one finger across her throat.

We all paled but Hermione asked, "Do you have any idea if there are any other ferals at Hogwarts?"

"Yes," Scarlett said smirking and it looked like that dog was smiling.

"Apart from your dad?" I snapped.

"Yes," Scarlett repeated, a different kind of smile gracing her face.

I was getting frustrated by Scarlett and decided to try something my mum had taught me when she first heard Harry was going to Hogwarts. I waved my wand and muttered the spell I needed. I expected to see what Scarlett knew but came up across a strong field that felt like magic but wasn't guarded by a creature made of magic, that took the form of a big black wolf.

_Get out_, I heard Scarlett's voice and she sounded pissed.

I did as I was told but looked into Neville's head instead. Scarlett seemed friendly with him. I didn't find the same block but felt pain as I breached the defenses.

_Don't fight it,_ I thought and imagined Neville hearing it.

"Ronald, please tell your sister to get out of my head," He said out loud, but his voice was different. It was stronger and more dangerous, a hint of the man he would become.

I wondered if he was the other feral but when both started laughing I thought against it.

_Ginny, do yourself a favour and don't try to hurt yourself trying to find out who it is. The two youngest Weasleys can't afford to loose any more precious brain cells._ Scarlett was in my head and her first sentence was almost kind in her tone but the second one was cruel and reminded me of someone.


End file.
